Chapter 4.4
'''Catch That Face (Part 1) '''is the fourth chapter of Season 4 and the twenty-first chapter of ēlDLIVE. Summary Chuuta is going through a physical exam under Dr. Love, which involves fighting against dummies. While he's doing that, Laine appears at the training room to have a talk with Chuuta about the Mount Taketori incident, but seeing he's busy, decides to have it later. After the exam is done, Chuuta reveals to Dr. Love that even though the update made the power and accuracy of his SPH stronger, he isn't happy about it because it made the smell stronger. Dr. Love reveals that he knew about it already, but says that his smell hasn't changed at all. Chuuta is shocked because Misuzu clearly told him that his SPH has gotten smellier, and Dolugh confirms this. Dr. Love thinks that if he didn't misheard her, it must be Misuzu herself. In the third examination lab, Misuzu is floating naked in a water tank and smelling SPH samples under the supervision of Professor Isaac. Dr. Love walks in and she yells at him to go away. After the test is over, Professor Isaac tells her that there's nothing wrong with her nose, and asks her if there is any SPH she felt become strange to her recently. Dr. Love asks her outright if Chuuta's SPH smells funny to her, and she realizes that's the reason she was told to take the test. Misuzu is worried that she'd be told to step off the job, but Professor Isaac reassures her that that won't happen, and Dr. Love asks her what happened. According to her, when Chuuta showed her the upgraded Dolugh, she smelled a strong SPH that she had never smelled before from him. It was so strong that she had to wear a nose clip. Dr. Love gives her a crescent-shaped SPH curtain in the form of a hair clip, which can be programmed to block a specific type of SPH. The hairpin looks exactly like the one Misuzu wore when she was little, but she doesn't seem to remember it, only saying that it looks childish. In the washroom, Misuzu is trying out the hairpin with different hairstyles. Veronica walks in and asks what she's wearing. She teases her that she didn't think she liked childish accessories like that, angering Misuzu. At the criminal investigation division, the officers are getting busy with many reports of crime coming in, such as robbery, attempted kidnapping, and molestation. Chuuta and Chips are busy with a victim when Misuzu arrives. He notices that she's not wearing a nose clip anymore, and is shocked when she stands close to him without worrying about his smell. She denies everything and said that the nose clip was just for fashion. Chuuta then notices the hairpin and points it out, embarrassing her. Chips announces that he's done creating a physical portrait of the suspect, who looks like a normal Earthling. Misuzu says that she saw that face in the other divisions. It turns out that the same person seemed to have committed two other crimes that the 1st and 5th divisions are also dealing with. Ninotchka decides to look through the database of aliens who require surgery to stay a long time on Earth. Virgil from the 1st division mentions how clumsy the suspect is for letting his face seen by all his victims. When the results come out, everyone is shocked by the finding that it isn't just one person whose face matches the description, but a whole pack of people. Characters in Their Order of Appearance Category:Manga Category:Chapters